Newborn Visitor
by elyse.s2
Summary: Someone comes to the Cullens needing help. Who is it and what does she want? What makes her so different? Can the Cullens help her? It's two months before the wedding so fluff is very much a big part of the story. For Jacqui
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is being written for my friend Jacqui. It is her (extremely late) birthday present. HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY JACQUI! Love you lots :)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. But I did create Jacqui YAY! Enjoy**

**CHAPTER 1 **

It was Saturday night and I was staying over at Edward's place. Charlie thought Alice was taking me on another shopping trip; but tonight I just wanted to spend time with the family.

We had spent most of the night talking together in the living room after I had eaten. Esme had cooked me some fried chicken – it was delicious – and Edward had watched me eat it. Every time I looked up, I found Edward smiling and I blushed.

I was now lying on Edward. He had his back against the couch and his arms wrapped around my waist, keeping me close to his chest. The tingles my body got from his touch were keeping my surprisingly warm.

I yawned, breaking the momentary silence.

"Maybe I should take you up to bed, Bella. You're tired. Come on," he said, trying to help me up. I nodded and got to my feet.

I said 'goodnight' to everybody before following Edward to the stairs, his hand leading the way.

Just as we were about to take the first step on the stairs, I heard a sigh come from Edward and then a knock at the door.

It was nearing midnight; why would anyone be visiting now?!

"I'll get it," Edward murmured, pulling me gently with him. He only pulled because I wouldn't and couldn't let go.

As Edward unlocked and towed the large door open, I looked through my weary eyes trying to see clearly. When I finally could see, I had to try my hardest not to gasp.

There stood a beautiful girl, waiting in the spotlight of the front porch.

Her hair was a stunning auburn colour, drawn up into a ponytail and topped with a violet ribbon. She had big, red eyes set upon a perfectly oval face; her pale skin was glistening in the dim light.

I had never seen this girl before. She looked younger than me, maybe fifteen; but I could tell she was vampire. Her red eyes confirmed that – they also scared me a little.

"Hello," she whispered. "Sorry to have come by so late. I was told that Doctor Cullen lives here." Her voice, as quiet as it was, seemed perky and sweet; I could tell it was hard for her to keep it so low.

"Yes, Doctor Cullen lives here. May I ask who you are before I get him?" Edward answered politely. I knew that Carlisle would already be at the door, listening and waiting.

"Of course, sorry. My name is Jacqui. Sorry. Um, yeah, I need his help. It's kind of important,"

As she spoke, Edward's body became tense beside me, his arm suddenly tighter around my waist. I was already aware of why this was; it surprised me that Edward had only just noticed.

"Carlisle?" Edward called, his voice no louder than usual.

Before I could even take a breath, Carlisle was at our side. As he ran, the heater blew air out towards the door.

I noticed Jacqui wince. That was odd; if it were any other 'non-vegetarian' vampire, I'm almost certain they would have taken – or tried to take – a snap at me.

Ignoring that thought, I refocused on the conversation about to take place in front of me.

Carlisle looked at Edward questioningly; I could sense a discussion was being thought of in Carlisle's mind.

Edward simply motioned to Jacqui with his hand, not saying a word. Carlisle looked towards her and she waved shortly as if to say 'hello' or make her presence known.

"Hi," she breathed, "um...I'm Jacqui. Sorry, I know it's very late at I don't mean to be rude, but my sister and I need your help."

For a vampire, she was very fidgety; playing with her fingers and moving side-to-side on her feet. It was as if she was nervous.

Why would she be nervous? If she, too, was a vampire, then she shouldn't feel that way.

I continued contemplating for a moment, forgetting about everything else, when I felt a tug on my hand.

Looking up, my eyes met Edward's gaze and he smiled kindly. "Let's go, Bella. You need to sleep."

I shook my head; there was no way I was going to miss this. I wanted to know everything about this Jacqui...even if it took all night.

"Bella," he said disapprovingly.

I dragged him away so that we weren't so close to Carlisle and Jacqui – even if they could still hear.

Edward looked at me sceptically, cocking his head to the side a little.

"I want to know..." I whispered in his ear, "what she wants."

He chuckled, bringing me into a hug against his marble chest. "I will tell you about it all the minute you wake up. I promise. But you can't tell me that you aren't tired – you can hardly stand up on your own and your eyes are drooping. You really need to get to sleep."

I sighed. He had me there; I was practically dead on my feet and his iron grip was the only thing keeping me up straight. I didn't care though; I was going to win this argument!

"Okay, yeah, I am tired. But my curiosity always gets the better of me; you should know that. I want to know. Please," I said, giving him my puppy dog eyes.

Edward smiled again, moving his eyes to the floor and then looking back to me though his long, full lashes.

He nodded and then picked me up. I giggled. He walked back into the living room and sat down on the floor, placing me on his lap.

Carlisle and Jacqui walked back in a moment later.

"Jacqui, this is my family. Alice and Jasper," – he pointed to them on the couch – "my wife, Esme. You met Edward and Bella. And this is Rosalie and Emmett."

Everybody greeted her with a wave or nod.

"Please, have a seat." Carlisle said, motioning to his seat next to Esme. She walked over and sat down, taking off her hoodie.

I noticed she was wearing a brown singlet and skinny leg jeans underneath her jacket.

Once again, Carlisle spoke; to everyone this time.

"Jacqui is a newborn. She was changed with her sister, Sarah, a few months ago. They need our help. Jacqui, would you like to explain?"

We all turned to look at her now, waiting for her to speak; to explain.

"Okay, well, um. My sister, Sarah, and I heard that your coven – I mean family, don't eat, y'know...humans. So we decided to ask for your help. We have...fed off of humans twice now, but the taste," she shuddered, "the taste is gross. We wanted to know what you hunted instead. Can you help us?"

**A/N: So how was it? I hope you all liked it - especially Jacqui!  
This story is most probably going to be longer than all of my others so it will take longer to write. Also, I don't have Jacqui as my editor at the moment because this story is meant to be a sort of surprise for her - the plot anyway. So I needed to read it myself and I am my WORST critic! **

**Anyway, reviews are my favourite...and if you favourite or alert my story PLEASE review!! Criticism is welcome...most of the time :)  
That's all. Thanks for reading.**

**Love Elyse x  
PS. Happy birthday Jacqui. Hope you like your birthday present so far. **


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Jacqui was a newborn vampire who has fed on humans...but hates the taste. Was this a first? I knew that even my vampires still prefer blood from us mortals, but they never acted on it.

Esme spoke now, interrupting my thoughts. "We feed on animals, dear. It doesn't completely satisfy the thirst, of course, but it makes the burn more manageable." Jacqui nodded.

"So, you just go hunting in, like, forests and parks, trying to find animals?" Jacqui asked.

"Yes. We usually stay close to home; but if we thirst a particular animal, we go for a trip," Carlisle added, a small smile forming on his face.

"Oh, alright," she breathed. "Would that be best for my sister and me – to feed on animals too?" It looked like she felt uncomfortable asking that question.

"Absolutely," Carlisle mused. "None of us – or anybody else for that matter – has come across an alternative to animal or human blood. So unless you want to suffer from the pain, yes."

"I guess it's worth trying."

It was quiet for a minute, nobody knowing what to say. There were many questions bubbling on my tongue; each one would ease my curiosity a little.

Underneath me, I felt Edward move a little. He placed his finger on my collarbone and began tracing lines, leaving small, tingly goose bumps with each touch. I picked up his hand and started playing with his fingers, twining our hands together.

He exhaled a short breath. "Jacqui, you can ask." Jacqui gave him a shocked look, a frown crossed her face and her mouth dropped a little.

"What...how...huh?!" she stuttered.

Edward chuckled, tapping his temple with his long, slender index finger.

"So, you can read my mind...?" she muttered. Edward nodded slightly.

"All of it."

"_Crap!_" she whispered, more to herself I think. "Sorry."

Edward shook his head in between silent laughs. "I get it _a lot_." I realised what she had thought. Well, the thought crosses my mind more often than not too. "But don't be afraid to ask. You are most definitely not the only one. And you aren't weird, as you put it."

Now, everyone was staring – and glaring – at Edward. Their expressions were changing; confused, surprised, angry, confused again.

"Sorry. I wasn't sure if I was...well, weird, yeah. You see, I can sorta see things. Odd things. Sort of like the past I think...someone's history."

"Interesting," Carlisle though aloud. "Alice, here, can see the future. Most of the time."

"Jacqui has the opposite of my ability?" Alice squeaked.

"It seems so. Incredibly close, anyway," Edward answered.

It was obvious that Alice was going to have trouble adjusting to this. She was so used to being different – in a good way, of course – it was as if she didn't want to share her abilities; not matter how different.

I turned to look back at Jacqui and noticed her mouth was open as if she had something to say, but she shut it without speaking. Her crimson eyes spotted me staring and she gave me a small smile. It looked strained, and with my returning smile, I had a thought.

What part of my past had she seen? What part of any of our pasts had she seen?

Was it something good; when I had met Edward? When we first admitted our love for each other? His return? Or was it something bad; the fight with James? When Edward left? Maybe before I had moved here to Forks. This was definitely a question I wanted an answer to.

While I had been thinking, the room had become uncomfortably silent again. It didn't seem like anyone was going to say anything; maybe it was my shot.

"Jacqui, if you don't mind me asking...what part of our pasts did you see? Sorry, I'm just..." I trailed off trying to find the right word.

"Curious," Edward finished my sentence, his lips on my hair.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm not sure if everyone else wants to find out; but – " I was cut off.

"I do."

"Hell yeah!"

"Me too."

Everyone, except Alice, seemed interested. We turned and saw Alice looking nervous; scared almost.

"I-I'm not sure I want to know. I don't think I'm ready in case it has..." she didn't finish but we all understood. Alice was worried that it would have been from her human life; her dark life.

Jasper rubbed Alice's arm soothingly and kissed her head gently. She tried to smile and took a deep breath. "Sorry." I wanted to run over and give her a hug, but Edward was wrapping his arms around my waist; he was completely clueless to my thoughts. .

"Okay," Jacqui sighed. "Who wants to go first?"

Suddenly, Emmett jumped in the air, yelling, "ME! I wanna go first! Puh-leaseee!" Jacqui giggled and nodded.

Rosalie tensed in her seat as Emmett quickly made his way back to the couch excitedly.

"Um, well...Emmett, I see a-a bear attacking you – I think – and then Rosalie comes into it and she picks you up." He looked down to his hands, embarrassed. "It's in a forest. Trees are everywhere and there is a river nearby. Does that sound right?"

Rose whimpered a little but nodded slowly.

Jacqui smiled and shifted in her seat. "That was cool." I heard Emmett whisper to Jasper.

"Me next," Jasper said.

"Yep sure. Err...I saw you surrounded by three females on a street. I think its night time. Then two of the girls – the little one and the blonde one – walk off, leaving you and the dark haired woman alone. That's about it."

"Maria, Nettie and Lucy," Jasper replied quietly. He looked up at Jacqui. "That sounds right. Thank you."

The room went quiet again. I remembered the day Jasper told me about his life. Seeing all of his scars; remembering that day, it made me rub my crescent-moon scar on my wrist.

Edward pulled my wrist away from my hand and brought it to his face. He kissed my scar softly. I sighed and leant back into his chest.

"Do you want to go next, Bella?" Edward whispered in my ear. I thought about it for a second – "Maybe we should wait and let everybody else find out."

Rosalie exhaled loudly and with a bored expression on her face, she said, "I'll go next...if I must."

"Rose," Edward said. "I don't think that's such a great idea."

Jacqui nodded and her face twisted in disgust. "I don't know if that would be...best?"

I turned to look at Rosalie and her face was cocked to the side. "Why?"

Edward cleared his throat and whispered, "Royce."

**A/N: okay, it's definitely NOT finished but I thought I should end it here because otherwise it would be an incredibly long chapter. Better to split it up.  
I am working on chapter 3 the second I finish writing this A/N so it will hopefully be finished soon and up in a shorter period of time than it took for me to do this.  
Sorry about the long wait too.  
Anyways, reviews make my day, faves are great, recommendations are just as awesome as reviews (even if you don't enjoy my story, I would still appreciate it.)  
Please and thankyou!**

**Love Elyse x**

**PS. Jacqui, this is the chapter for Thurs :)  
LOVE YOU ALICE! **


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Rosalie suddenly broke down as Emmett jumped over to her to pull her into a protective hug. Growls had erupted all over the room and as I looked over to Jacqui, I noticed her face was slightly saddened. I slid my hand down Edward's arm and he turned up to look at me. I nodded slightly in her direction.

"She's okay, just a bit...it's hard to explain. Sorry, I suppose. She keeps scolding herself silently," he whispered in my ear.

"Alright." I didn't ask anything more.

Emmett was pulling Rose out of the room, brushing his hands in her hair soothingly. "C'mon. Let's go t our room," he said quietly.

Jacqui stood up. "Sorry, I-I'm really sorry. I just...sorry." She sat back down.

It was silent again. Edward's hold on my tightened once again and he kissed my cheek. I smiled and absentmindedly began to play with Elizabeth Masen's ring which was settled on my finger nicely. I had grown to enjoy wearing the ring; especially knowing that it made Edward happy.

"So," Jacqui breathed, "does anyone else want to go?" A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

Carlisle put his hand up. "Sure, and Esme would like to know as well, but she had to duck out somewhere quickly. If that's okay, of course."

Esme went out? But she was standing right near Alice. I turned around to check and – as Carlisle had said – she wasn't there. Another thing I will need to ask Edward about.

"Carlisle when I saw you, I saw a dark basement of some kind. It isn't pretty. And it looks like there are sacks too. You look like you're in pain but you aren't showing it very much; no noise just your face crumpled up. And that's about it."

"Ah, my change," Carlisle mused. "Fascinating. Thank you."

Once again, Jacqui smiled but it didn't leave; she stayed with a grin spread across her beautiful face. "Your wife; well, I saw something odd. It didn't seem real. I saw her jumping...off a cliff? And then she was found seriously injured, they thought she was dead. But then I see your face, Carlisle. It was weird, yet still very interesting. I didn't think it was real. Was it?"

"Very much so. Sadly, my wife tried to kill herself. But I have to admit, if she didn't, I would never have found her. It was a terrible thing that led to me finding the love of my life."

"How sweet," Jacqui added. I sensed that she was a very warm and loving person; she always seemed to have a smile on her face and she seemed so kind-hearted. "Okay," she continued, "who next?"

Edward pulled his face away from my hair and spoke. "Bella and I will go next."

Jacqui's eyes lit up with excitement. I wondered why something so little as telling us what she saw would get her excited. I wanted to ask what she was so gleeful about, but she began talking before I got the chance.

"Cool. Well your histor...ies were very...different. I guess you could almost say weird. It has never happened before," – I thought I heard a snort coming from somewhere in the room; but then again – "just wait for it."

I nodded, slowly pushing myself off of Edward in anticipation. Thankfully, his arms kept me close to him because I know that I would have regretted it the second I pulled away completely. He always seemed upset when I didn't stay in his arms; I wish he could read my mind so that he knows I never actually _want_ to leave him.

"C'mon! The suspense is almost killing me!" I blurted out accidently. Edward chuckled a little underneath me and brushed my hair out of my face.

"Sorry," Jacqui said, a smile playing at her lips. "Okay, well, I saw the same thing for both of you, Edward and Bella – sort of. It's in a forest, I get different points of views; sometimes I saw Bella's face, other times, Edward's." She paused.

Edward's entire body tensed and he stopped playing with my hair. I turned around and saw his face with an impassive expression. His mouth pushed into a straight line. I turned my body completely and kissed his cheek. "It's okay," I whispered, "I'm here, your here. I love you."

He smiled a little. "I love you, too."

Jacqui cleared her throat playfully. "_And then_...Bella started crying and all I can see – this is through Bella's eyes – is trees again and again. But Edward, I see Bella from almost a birds-eye-view. It was interesting. You look so hurt and upset, Bella; broken."

I nodded. "I was..." taking a deep breath, I continued. "Not anymore, though. I get to spend forever with the love of my life." Edward's face turned into a colossal grin and he once again picked up my hand and kissed the ring.

It didn't bother me that Jacqui had seen Edward leaving me. It wasn't something that could be stopped or changed. All that mattered was that I knew Edward loved me.

"Aww, are you getting married. Sorry, I didn't notice. How sweet. When's the big day?" Jacqui practically screamed. She was jumping up and down in her seat.

I opened my mouth to speak, but the question was answered before a sound came out of my mouth. "August 13th. Two months away," Edward replied happily.

"Oh-my-gosh! That's so cool! Can I see your dress?"

I didn't know if I should show her or not. There was only one person that I wanted to answer that question. Turning around, I saw Alice's face light up. She nodded in encouragement.

"Oh sorry, Alice. Did you want to know what I saw? I got so caught up." Jacqui asked.

Alice shook her head. "No, not yet I think. Come though, Bella and I will show you the dress." She stood up and Jacqui followed. Alice walked past me and grabbed my hands. Edward let go reluctantly and gave me a reassuring smile.

We headed up the stairs and into Alice's room. I tripped on the first flight of stairs and was caught by a familiar cold pair of arms. "Thank you," I whispered as I was set on my feet. Jacqui giggled and continued running up the stairs.

We made it to Alice's room and into her massive closet. She was gone for a split second before coming back out with the large white garment bag that held my wedding dress.

"Ready?" Alice asked. Jacqui just nodded furiously.

Alice undid the zip and carefully pulled the dress out. The gorgeous sight of what _I_ would be wearing in two months time still seemed to make me gasp. "DO NOT think of the dress or Edward will see it!" Alice screeched. "Okay, Sorry."

It was true that Edward had most probably seen the dress already considering what Alice told me of her vision. She had seen me walking down the aisle wearing it, even my hair and makeup and she then instantly knew what to design.

"Bella...it's...beyond words. You will look absolutely stunning!" Jacqui mused. I smiled thankfully.

I suddenly wondered what Jacqui had seen of Alice. I wanted to ask but I wasn't sure if she would be angry with me. "Alice, I was wondering if you had decided...decided if you wanted to find out what Jacqui saw."

Alice thought silently for a moment. "I think I am. But...could we maybe just stay up here. I know they will hear it anyways. I just want to hear it myself first and then I suppose they can hear when we go back down stairs." She continued playing with the dress, gently wiping her hands over the lace and ribbon.

"Sure," Jacqui breathed. "I think it's quite cute. I saw you waiting in an olden-style cafe. You're sitting there and then Jasper walked in. Your face lit up instantly. Getting up, you walked over to him and began talking then you took each other's hand and left. It was like love at first sight."

"That's beautiful, Alice. See, it wasn't anything bad. I always love hearing that story," I said, walking over and giving her a hug. She threw her arms around me and giggled.

"I know. Sorry. And thank you." She turned to Jacqui and smiled.

Once again, she zipped up the bag and placed it on the rack, hidden beneath her clothes. She came back out and opened the door, holding it open for us.

We stepped downstairs – me without tripping – and headed back into the living room where Edward and Jasper were waiting to take us back into their arms.

**A/N: Here it is! And exactly ONE WEEK after the previous update. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.. it's not very long but hopefully the next one will be. As always, any ideas or suggestions are welcomed and reviews are LOVED! I just wanted to say thankyou to everyone for reading. I only have a few readers at the moment, and they are very special to me :).  
Jacqui: happy LATE birthdayy...again :) :) LOVE YOU LOTS! Alice to my Bella forever. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
Thanks **

**Elyse xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

_Edward was waiting at the altar, his face stretched out into a wide grin. I couldn't help but smile, his beauty was even more amazing as he stood in a black tux. _

_I felt a hand tighten around mine and looked to the side. Charlie was standing there next to me, tears in his eyes as he stared. I wanted to comfort him but I couldn't. All I could do was look ahead and keep walking. _

_As I finally made it up to the altar, Charlie placed my hand in Edward's and kissed my cheek. I smiled at him and then looked up to Edward. _

_Suddenly everything changed. I was in the forest – still in my wedding dress – and I could hear crying. Loud, painful sobs. I started running. _

_My feet were hurting from those stupid heels Alice had dressed me in and tears started to rush down my face at the thought of someone else being hurt, when I spotted him. _

_Curled up in a ball, on the wet, muddy ground was Jacob. I forced myself to run harder to reach him and when I did he turned to look at me. _

"_Bella," he sobbed. "Bella, you came." His face lit up and he stood, his arms extended for me._

_I went to hug him back._

"_Bella." I heard, but it wasn't Jake's voice. No, it was a much more velvet voice; the voice I would recognise anywhere at anytime. I stopped and looked around. Nothing but trees and dirt for as far as my eyes will see. _

"_Bella, love." I blinked in a daze. _

_Everything went black, and then there was a bright light. _

"Bella, are you awake honey?" I heard Edward whisper in my ear. I rubbed the back of my hand over my eyes and strained them open.

I groaned and rolled around expecting to hit the floor to wake me properly, only to find a pillow and blanket. We were in Edward's room. The gold comforter was shoved in my face and I spotted Edward's hand on my arm.

"What time is it?" I croaked.

"About 5 in the morning. You haven't been sleeping for very long. But you started to sob and toss in your sleep and I got worried. Are you okay?" he replied sounding concerned.

I nodded. "Do you want to talk about your dream, love?"

"Nah, it's okay. Just gave me a fright is all." I didn't think Edward needed to hear about my dream; it would have upset him to known that I was dreaming about Jake – even if I hadn't meant to.

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too." I yawned. Curling up into his chest I suddenly remembered Jacqui and everything that had happened tonight.

I sat up instantly. Had I dreamt that or did it really happen?

"Bella?" Edward said, alarmed. He rubbed my back soothingly.

"Did tonight really happen? I mean, with Jacqui…it just seems like a dream." I mused.

He smile and nodded his head slowly. "Yes, there was another vampire at our house tonight. Well, I guess this morning really. And you seemed to like her a lot. All you, Alice and Jacqui spoke about was the wedding until you fell asleep." He chuckled. "I didn't realise that you really were excited about the actual wedding."

"Of course I am, silly." I said, a smile playing on my face.

"I just thought that you were more excited about becoming a _monster _than about actually marrying me." His face looked hurt, like his heart was being broken. I couldn't have that.

I stoked his cheek. "Why would I be more excited about three days of pain than about the day every single girl _dreams _about since they were five? I love you, I'm going to marry you and there is nothing you can do about it." I chuckled a little at the thought of my white wedding. I hadn't ever admitted it, but I used to dream of my wedding all the time. I saw a smile form on his marble lips.

"But, you just wanted me to change you, Bella. You never really wanted to get married, I know that. I know you will still be my Bella when you are changed, yet…well; we've been through this before but I just do not want you doing anything you don't want to."

Edward didn't realise that I was opposed to marriage but that didn't matter, I would do anything for him; anything if it meant I could have him forever. He needed to know that.

"I would do anything for you and I know how important getting married is to you. I don't care if marriage wasn't the first thing on my list but if it means I get to be with you, I will do it. Becoming a vampire is a bonus, because I get to be with you _forever_. Do you see, Edward? If I can have you forever, I will do it."

He smiled apologetically and kissed the palm of my hand. "You still love me far too much than what I deserve, Isabella."

"Well then, you will just have to deal with it."

"I think I can do that." Suddenly, his cold marble lips were pressed against mine and we were kissing. His mouth was just as eager as mine and for once, he didn't pull away; it was like he had forgotten the boundaries. Not that I was against that.

I was the one who had to pull away, my breath ragged and my heart beating erratically. His breathing was just as rough as mine; that put a bigger smile on my face.

I lay back down on his chest and he began to play with my hair. I tried to remember what had gone on tonight; what Jacqui had said and done; what happened after they had shown her the dress. It was just a big blur. Then I remembered Rosalie and Emmett, when they went upstairs after Rose had gotten upset.

Why had she gotten upset?

After a few minutes of silence, he spoke. "What's on that beautiful mind of yours?"

I smiled. Now would be the perfect time to ask Edward about Rosalie, but the words just wouldn't form. "Bella?"

"Why…why did Rosalie get upset tonight?" I whispered, not really wanting her to hear in case she was still hurt.

Edward hesitated, moving around uncomfortably. "Well, you know all about…what happened to her, yes?" I nodded. "Well, the memory can be…difficult for her."

"Yes, but she was fine when she told me. Why was tonight any different?" I asked, confused. I distinctly recalled Rosalie being able to tell me everything without sobbing – and even a smile here and there.

"I suppose she just doesn't like strangers knowing all about her. Now she realises that it was something that could not be changed, so everything is okay. You know Rose though, she can react excessively."

It was starting to make sense in my tired mind. Before I could say anything else, Edward interrupted me.

"Perhaps, if you are curious still, you could speak to Rosalie about it. I'm sure she won't mind." I shook my head. It wasn't that big a deal.

I rolled on to my side and stared at Edward. His eyes were burning with love and joy. "So, how excited are _you_ about this wedding?" I questioned, playing with his navy blue t-shirt. He smiled once again and picked up my left hand.

"Oh, you know. I guess a little." I hit his chest playfully. He shook his head, though. "Bella, words cannot even begin to describe how thrilled I am to be getting married to you in two short months. Although, I am worried that you will change your mind and run off at the last minute with someone like Mike Newton." He mock winced.

"Mike? Pshhh, right!"

My stomach growled, interrupting our little conversation. "Is my Bella hungry already?" I nodded.

Suddenly, I felt a gust of wind and we were running down the stairs – well, Edward was running with me over his shoulder. I giggled continuously.

He placed me down on the little black stall of the modern kitchen. "Cereal? Toast? Fruit salad?"

"Cereal, please." He smiled my crooked grin and grabbed a bowl out for me.

"There we go," Edward breathed as he placed the cereal in front of me and placing a light peck on my cheek.

"Why thank you," I laughed, giving him a kiss in return.

Ah, breakfast with my vampire.

**A/N: YAYY it's up. Sorry it's a little late. School has been packing the assignments down and rah rah rah (the end! Jacqui :) )  
Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Just a little pre-wedding fluff is all.  
As usual, reviews make me happy; new readers do too. Take your pick. It's just a click of the mouse away. **

**Thanks for reading :) :)  
Love Elyse **


	5. Chapter 5

**It's here!! Finally...sorry :) **

CHAPTER 5

The rest of the morning was spent with Alice going over the flowers we liked and the table settings for the reception.

"The flower and china market overseas can be very picky at this time of year and usually likes to mess up when _I_ am planning a wedding. So it's just so we can get in early," she had said in a matter-of-factly tone.

Edward stayed with me the whole time, claiming he wasn't getting to help enough. He also was there to make sure Alice wouldn't make me do too much, but then again, that could never really be helped.

We were flicking through the table setting magazines that had been found when I had a sudden thought.

"Jacqui seemed to love the idea of a wedding. How about we get her to help us plan it? And maybe…add one more to the guest list." I said as I turned the page.

It would be great. She could give us a second…or third female opinion and maybe it might give her more time to understand the way the Cullen's survive around here.

Alice seemed to share my enthusiasm. Edward…not so much.

"Bella, you've only met her on one occasion – while you were dead on your feet, mind you. Don't you think you may want to think about this a little more before you invite her to the wedding." Edward asked. "She's practically a complete stranger."

I nodded my head. "It was just a thought, but if you don't want her there, don't worry about it. I thought she may be able to help Alice out, stopping your worrying about me being stressed. And maybe, she could have learnt a bit more about you all while she was here." I turned to Alice – she was still beaming – and then looked back up to Edward.

"Okay, but only if you are one-hundred percent positive. This is wholly your choice. And I have nothing against Jacqui, just so you know." he whispered in my ear.

I thought about it quickly. Sure, it may be weird having a stranger help plan my wedding. But then again, I would get to know her better throughout the process.

I was certain. If she wanted to, Jacqui was helping with the wedding and added to the guest list.

"Alice, is there room for one more on the guest list?" I questioned, letting them know of my decision. She jumped up and down clapping her hands "Oh yes, Bella! Absolutely."

I giggled. Alice was silly sometimes. I rested back down on Edward's chest and sighed in contentment. This whole wedding thing may just be getting a little easier.

Edward played with my hair, placing stray bits back behind my ears and pocking them back in my ponytail, while I flicked through the pages of the next magazine.

He would occasionally point to one of the pages indicating that he liked that design or setting. I was glad that he could be involved in this. Not many grooms really wanted to be part of the planning stage of the wedding; but Edward, he was nearly as excited about planning as about the actual wedding. Well, maybe that was an understatement, but it would be very close.

Chucking that magazine on the floor once the last page had been turned, I sighed. I was getting frustrated with all of this. There was so much to choose from and I just could not decide. Even Edward was having a problem selecting.

I needed to stretch; get up and go for a walk somewhere.

Pressing myself up, I left Edward on the couch and then turned around to face him. His face was covered in mock sadness. I held out my hands wanting him to take them and come with me.

Alice had left the room to go speak to Jasper, so now was our chance to leave.

"Bella?" Edward had a confused look on his unblemished face. "What are you doing? You know Alice isn't finished with you yet. She will have your head if you walk out; and that head is very precious to me, Bella."

Placing my finger on his lips, I whispered, "We are going for a walk. Quickly, come on."

He just shook his head and followed me out of the living room door.

Before we could even leave the house, Alice ran out in front of us and stood with her hands on her hips. "Where do you think you are going?" she asked disapprovingly.

"For a walk," I answered simply. She looked to the ground and shook her head.

"Bella, what am I going to do with you? You should know we are no where _near_ done for the day. Get your butt back inside!" I just shook my head and continued trying to get past her.

It was approaching night time anyway; we could drive me home to eat. Edward deserved a break too.

Alice kept beating me so it was becoming extremely difficult to get what I wanted. "Alice, please. I need a break. We've been at it for hours. Please," I whined.

She stood for a moment before moving out of the way for us to pass. "Not too long, though. We still need to choose the setting for the ceremony."

I pulled Edward along with me, surprised that he had been quiet the entire time. Oh well, we had escaped for a little while, that's all that mattered.

As we walked up to the garage, Edward spoke.

"Do you want to take a walk or drive? I could drive you up to Port Angeles for dinner or back to Charlie's. It's your choice."

I smiled. Although, I was quite hungry, I wanted to walk around. Maybe we could walk around the property for a bit; I had never really spent much time outside of the house and it was such a big block.

"How about we go for a little walk first? And then dinner…you know that I haven't really ever seen much of the block around here. It's so huge and the rain usually doesn't help. Only if that's okay with you, of course," I looked up at him and saw pure love in his golden eyes; his crooked smile was just as big as ever. I had to take a breath.

"And why would that not be okay with me?" he chuckled.

"Good." I pulled his hand and headed in what I thought was the direction of Esme's garden. I always catch her walking in from this direction with gardening gloves on, so I figured it was close.

As we turned the corner around the grass, I was instantly hit with a glorious range of smells. Lavender and rose, honeysuckle and frangipani; I couldn't list them all. Instinctually, I took a few deep breaths in trying to fill my head with the aroma. It was something I never wanted to forget.

Completing the turn, I finally got a look into the garden.

It was absolutely breathtaking. Flowers upon flowers; colours upon colours. There was a small bench in the centre of the grass surrounded by small rose bushes; it was perfect. All around the edge of the garden were the flowers that I could smell before.

I spotted the two large frangipani trees; one pink and one white. There was a small patch of lavender in the corner and the bees buzzing around could be spotted from metres away. I noticed about four arum lily plants in the opposite corner.

This was like Esme's own secret garden. It was actually impossible to name all of the different varieties of plants that were in the small rectangle of nature. Words could not describe how much I loved this place, just from first glance.

I had no idea of how long I had been staring in awe for, but Edward's voice pulled me out of the trance.

"Stunning, isn't it. I used to come here to think. I know that Jasper still does and Alice adores it too. It's like our own little thinking space. I came here to think about you on more than one occasion, you know?" I notice the smile playing on his lips.

I was lost for words. Not just about the garden, but also about what Edward had just told me. "Edward, I-I…I love it here. I actually cannot believe that you kept this from me!" I play hit his shoulder. He laughed silently. "Can we sit?"

He nodded to the bench simply and placed his hand on the small of my back, leading me forward.

We sat on the small, detailed, wooden bench and Edward took my hand in his.

"So, are you having fun planning the wedding?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, yeah. Loving it. No, it's fun. I get to spend more time with Alice and it's getting us one step closer to our forever. How about you? Don't you love the torture Alice is putting you through?"

He laughed. "Well, it is torture. But then I just think about what it's going to bring. And I just think its one step closer to seeing you walk down the aisle towards me. I have no doubt you will be stunning; but I'm just desperate to actually see you so I will take what is needed to be endured for time to speed up."

I blushed deeply and dropped my forehead onto his shoulder. Could he be anymore perfect?

"Edward…" I whispered as I had a sudden thought. "Do you think Esme would mind if we used some of the flowers out here for the bouquets? This place is just so magical; it would mean so much more if they were from here than from Paris or Rome."

I knew that Alice would probably protest but once she knew how much it meant to me, even to Edward, I'm sure she wouldn't say no.

Turning my head around, I began to choose my favourites out of the selection. The arum lilies and frangipanis were definitely among my first few choices; then the roses. It was going to be a tough decision if Alice let me. She had suggested the best from the magazines and I just said yes.

"I think," he murmured, kissing my temples softly. "That she would be overjoyed that you even asked. And if Alice says no, I'll have a little chat with her."

I nodded simply. "So, what flowers are your favourites?"

**A/N: I'm backkk! Sorry it took so long to update. Really busy with school work. Why am I writing this?? - only one person reads it. Anyways, this is kinda important for my loyal readers. In 13 days from today (24.3.09) I will be in Bali for 10 days. I will try to update once more if I can before we leave and will write at any chance I get. If you don't read this, I will be posting an A/N chapter before I leave anyways just letting people know. Thanks for reading :) **

**Elyse xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**IT'S HERE! **

CHAPTER 6

**EPOV**

"_I'm not going to say no, Edward. It's her wedding."_ Alice thought. At least she wasn't going to completely take over the planning of our wedding. I wouldn't tell Bella though; it seemed she was quite excited about asking Esme.

"Let's go, Bella," I said, grabbing her warm, little hand. "I don't want you to get sick when the rain comes." She smiled and stood, taking a final look around Esme's garden before we left.

"It really is just…magical, isn't it?" Bella whispered as she leant into my side and we began walking.

"Definitely. Maybe we should ask Esme to help you plant your own garden in our house. I'm sure she would love to," I mused staring down into her deep chocolate brown eyes.

A confused and nervous look crossed over her smiling face within seconds of me talking. My face mirrored her nervousness and confusion, I'm sure. Had I said something wrong? Had I done something? I needed to know before I became paranoid…well, more paranoid.

"Bella? What's wrong? Did I…did I say or do something? Please tell me, please," I begged.

She shook her head slightly and grinned up at me, absolutely beaming. "Our house. You said _our_ house."

I was lost. "Yes, what's the matter? Do you not want us to have our own house?"

She shook her head once again. "No, no, I do. For some reason I just assumed that you…I dunno, wanted to live with your family here, like your siblings. Of course, I'm happy either way. You know I love your family. It just shocked me, I guess."

My still heart swelled. Bella had said those two words I was prepared to wait two whole months to hear. _I do_.

She probably didn't even realise that she had said it, or what it did to me. All I could picture was Bella walking down the aisle in a white gown. She looked, by far, the most beautiful I had ever seen anybody ever look.

"Edward? Hello…? Edward Anthony Masen Cullen?" I faintly heard Bella say. I suddenly noticed her clicking her fingers in front of my face. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"That's okay. But you scared me, don't do that ever again please. Anyway, did you hear what I said?" I stared at her and she must have gotten the idea that I hadn't. "About our house?"

"Oh, yeah. I heard, sorry." She giggled quietly and the blood rushed up to her face. I ran my finger down her cheek softly and she closed her eyes. "You're beautiful," I whispered.

"And, you are changing the subject," she whispered. She turned her head and looked back before I noticed a drop of rain fall on her face. Before Bella could blink twice, it started to bucket down with rain. I grabbed her hand and we ran under the porch.

"Alright, lets not talk houses for a little bit," I reasoned and Bella nodded slightly. "Let's go get you some food."

"Ah…E-Edward…shouldn't we g-g-get changed first. It's f-freezing!" Bella shivered. I sighed and picked her up. She was going to be bombarded by Alice the second we walked back inside.

I walked into the house and ran up to my room, kicking the door closed behind me. Placing Bella on the bed first, I walked into my closet. I searched for something she could wear, but only found my clothes. I knew Bella would hate me if Alice was involved because it wouldn't be sweats like she wanted, so I picked out a pair of long pyjama pants and a white t-shirt with a jumper.

I grabbed some extra clothes for me too and walked back to where Bella was. I didn't find her on the bed though; instead she was walking around looking at all of my music. "Um, Bella? I found some clothes for you. But I think you may want to consider take away

She turned around and took the clothes from my hands before nodding. "What sort of take away?" She whispered.

"Pizza?" I offered. She smiled and agreed before going into the bathroom to get changed. I could hear her little heart beat speeding up and I wondered why.

I quickly put on my clean clothes and then chucked the wet ones into the washing basket. Grabbing the phone and the phone book, I dialled the Pizza Place's number. "Ham and cheese," I told the guy on the other end. He said it would be delivered in twenty minutes.

I heard the latch on the bathroom door click and then Bella walked out. She looked adorable in my clothes. I made a mental note to let her wear them more often.

"So, pizza?" she said, knocking me out of my daze once again.

"Ham and cheese," I said with a grin. A breathtaking smile lit up her face as she began to walk over to me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and placed her head on my chest.

I sighed contently. This was all I needed right here. I could live through anything if she was by my side. We stayed like this for what felt like a lifetime. It turns out it was twenty minutes though because the doorbell rang, interrupting us.

I went to run down to get it when there was a knock at the door. Bella let go and pulled the door open. Carlisle stood there, pizza in hand, smiling. He looked like a cheesy waiter. _"I payed for it, Edward. No need to worry."_ He thought before handing Bella the box and leaving.

We went and sat on the bed and Bella started to eat. Personally, I thought it smelt repulsive. Bella clearly thought differently; she ate the entire pizza – all bar two pieces. It was quite entertaining watching her eat. She just kept blushing every time she caught me looking at her.

"Do you think Charlie would be suss if I called and told him I was staying here again tonight?" she mumbled in between chews.

I nodded. Sadly, he was already quite suspicious of the amount of 'shopping' trips Alice was taking her on. He knew us boys weren't always camping. "Yes, but don't worry. I will still come over the second his head hits the pillow." She smiled and wiped her hands on a napkin.

The clock read that it was 9:45. A little longer couldn't hurt. I moved the pizza off of the bed and then pulled Bella to lie down with me.

We spoke about everything. The wedding, Jacqui coming to the wedding, she even tried to get something out of me about the honeymoon. That wasn't going to happen.

Before too long, it was 10:30 and Charlie had sent Bella a text. _Are you staying the night again?_ It read. She replied quickly with a _No, I'll be home soon_.

We grabbed her clothes and hopped in her truck. She walked inside woke up Charlie and said goodnight. Then she walked into her room, where she was welcomed by me.

She fell asleep quickly after I began to hum her lullaby. She slept in my pyjamas and she looked so cute in them, I decided to let her keep them.

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry it's very very late. I had a serious writer's block. It sucked!  
Okay, so I'm not entirely proud of this chapter, it's really just a filler. But tell me what you think anyway :)**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! :) :) :)**

**Love Elyse xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROB! **

CHAPTER 7

I woke up the next day and rolled over the bed expecting Edward to be there, only to find the floor. _Ouch!_ I thought. Maybe Edward went hunting.

Picking myself off the floor, I searched around for anything to let me know where Edward may have gone to. A small, folded piece of a notebook was folded neatly and standing up against my alarm clock.

Quickly, I grabbed it an unfolded the lined paper. My eyes scanned over my name before reading the actual content.

_Bella,_

_Charlie came in this morning, he was going to tell you that you had a message; but I suppose you will read of that when you walk downstairs. _

_I'm sorry I had to leave but I haven't really hunted in a while, and I can never be too careful around you – like I have said before. _

_I wish I could be there to wish you a good morning, but I promise I will be back as soon as possible. _

_Oh, and don't let Alice bug you about the wedding today; you deserve a break. _

_You still hold my heart and you always will. Keep it safe. _

_Love forever,_

_Edward_

His perfect handwriting captured my heart once again. I could read his noted over and over again while he was away – and I would bet my life savings that I would not get sick of it.

He had said he would be back soon, I trusted that. I grabbed my clothes from the cupboard and got dressed. My dark denim jeans and a grey sweat shirt would do for today.

I battled the stairs slowly, making sure not to hurt myself whilst I was home alone. As I walked into the kitchen and noticed yet another note for me stuck on the fridge.

Sighing, I pulled _that_ note off of the fridge door and read it. _Bells,_ it read.

_Got called into the station early today and I might be home late, so don't wait up. Just wanted to say that you had a message – from someone called Jackie, I think. Anyway, her number is written down by the phone. She sounded kind of…energetic I guess, so it may have been important, but to be honest, I have no clue. _

_I'll see you tonight. _

_Dad _

Jacqui called? When? And how did she get my number? Not that I was complaining, I did mean to find a way to contact her – but this is just a little creepy. I decided before calling Jacqui back, breakfast would be a good idea.

I got a bowl out and filled it with cereal and milk, grabbed a spoon and sat down to eat. I made a plan for today; call Jacqui, clean up the house and then cook dinner for Charlie – even if he got home late, he needed to eat.

I washed my bowl and then went to pick up the phone. I dialled Jacqui's number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" I heard a bubbly voice answer.

"Jacqui? It's Bella. My dad said that you left a message for me. What's up?" I asked.

There was no pause before she replied. "Bella! Oh my gosh! I hoped I got your number right. Alice gave it to me 'cause I wanted to speak to you. It seems like forever since we spoke…well, met really. Anyways, Alice kind of also said you wanted to speak to me."

"Oh, um, yeah. I wanted to see if you wanted to help us plan the wedding sometime. I mean, Alice would love the extra help – so would I if it meant I got a bit more of a break. But you seemed so excited about the wedding from what I remember and I thought you may like tha-"

"Ohmygosh! YES!" she screamed into the phone. "YES! YES! YES! I would love to. Oh, Bella, I'm so honoured. Thank you so, so, so, so much. This made my day!"

"That's actually so great to hear. I can't wait to get to know you better and I know that Alice is just as excited. I will call you and let you know when we will be planning next. Edward forbid me from doing any planning today; he said I deserved a break while he went hunting." I heard Jacqui giggle on the other end of the phone. "Considering that you called me, was there anything you wanted to talk about?"

She stopped laughing and took a breath. "Oh, yes. Actually, I was going to see if I could come and see your dress again because it was just so beautiful and I have had it in my mind since you showed me. I think I may be in love with your wedding dress, Bella," she joked. I muffled a laugh with a cough.

"Well, too bad, because I think I was first. Anyways, you're obviously welcome to come and…visit my dress. I have to go now but it was really nice talking to you."

She said goodbye and left me to clean the house up. I placed the phone back on the charger and spun around to face the white door. It was time to get some work done around here. I had a feeling Charlie may be feeling a little neglected at the moment, with me being out of the house planning our wedding and all. I do feel sorry for him.

I did the best job I could of cleaning up the house; dusting and vacuuming, wiping the windows and mopping the tiles. By three o'clock, the house was practically sparkling to the best of its ability. I smiled triumphantly before heading into the kitchen to cook dinner.

Charlie got home at around eight and ate the stroganoff I cooked – using my Grandma's recipe. He deserved a treat. We sat down and talked for a few hours.

He asked how the wedding planning was going and what we had done; it turned out he was actually quite excited about our wedding – just not so much about the love of my life whom I was marrying. I asked him some questions about the football game we were occasionally watching and he told me about the rules.

It was a great night. I really do enjoy spending time with Charlie.

It was late so I said goodnight and headed up to my bedroom. I grabbed my pyjamas and toiletries and went to have a shower. The hot water loosened up all of my muscles and relaxed me almost as much as the soothing smell of my shampoo did. I turned the tap and the water shut off before I got out and dried myself.

Once I was in my pyjamas, I slowly walked to my room, watching my steps with extra care as my eyelids drooped. I didn't expect what I found when my face hit the pillow.

**A/N: WOAHHH! Cliffhanger..it's actually not that hard to figure out what it is on her pillow - I just needed to end the chapter somehow. Anyways, sorry I haven't updated; I know that I am VERY slack and I do apologise. Next chapter will be out soon hopefully. I actually know what I am going to write so that's a bonus :) **

**Elyse xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm sorry it's late...I'm very tired too, so sorry for errors. This is an EPOV chapter. **

CHAPTER 8

Emmett punched my arm. "Dude, what's wrong?" he asked. "Man, are you missing Bells already? It's been like six hours. She'll be fine, and if – and that is a _massive_ if – then Alice will call."

I smiled. Of course I was thinking of Bella, she's all I ever thought about. And I was missing her – like crazy – but that was not the problem. "Em, you don't think Bella is having second thought about the wedding, do you? She says she is...excited, but I just don't think she is."

He chuckled. "Seriously? Are you insane? She is like madly in love with you! I bet if you could read her mind, you would see that."

"But I can't! That's the point. I can't tell if she's being honest or not like I usually would. I know she loves me, but I don't want to damn her if she has even the slightest doubt. Well, I do not want to damn her to this life full stop, but I've tried reasoning, it does nothing." I fell to the damp ground and leant against the tree.

"Ed, she loves you! She may have some doubts, but who doesn't? You have doubts – even if they are about changing her – you still have them! Just let it go. Marry her; you know it will all work out and you will both live happily ever after." He laughed and sped off to the car.

I gradually got up and ran back to the Jeep. Em and Jazz were already in the car. Jasper was covering his ears and I instantly knew why. I could hear Emmett pouring his heart into song.

"_Everybody, rock your body  
Everybody, rock your body right  
Backstreet's back  
Alright!_

_Oh my God, we're back again  
Brothers sisters everybody sing_

C'mon Ed! Sing with me!"

I shook my head.

_Am I original?_"

I got inside and sat in the back of the car. "Jeez, Em. You sure know how to lighten the mood. If you wouldn't mind, I'll just listen to my iPod. Jasper, I suggest you do the same."Jasper nodded and dug into his bag.

"Oh, guys, you're no fun! Who will I talk to? I'll stop, really," he begged, putting on his puppy dog face. He says it works on Rose, and it does, but no matter how many times he tries it on us, it does nothing.

Jasper shook his head. "Only if you turn off the radio; or at least put something we all like to listen to on." Emmett nodded and opened up the glove box searching for music.

"Ed, anything in particular?"

I shrugged. I wasn't really listening, just thinking. Thinking about what Emmett had said, remembering all of the things Bella had said. Working everything out.

"_Why would I be more excited about three days of pain than about the day every single girl __dreams __about since they were five? I love you, I'm going to marry you and there is nothing you can do about it."_

She would never say it if she didn't mean it and she did sound excited. Bella _is_ a terrible liar, too. Maybe she really does want to get married. This is ridiculous, she had the chance to leave me and choose Jacob, but she didn't. _"Edward, I know who I can't live without." _

"Edward, we're back already," Jasper said, waving his hand in front of my face through the window. I nodded and smiled quickly. I looked at my watch, it was only six. I had a little time before Bella was expecting me. I could surprise her?

I quickly changed my mind. I needed to talk to Alice about the honeymoon and now would be the perfect time to do so. I could wait an hour or so, right? I ran inside the house and found Alice sitting on her bed with wedding magazines all around her.

"Oh, Edward! I was just about to come and find you. I wanted to know which of these gifts you think Bella would like better from the family. I know i would normally choose without you asking, but i thought, better to be safe than sorry." She picked up two magazines and handed them to me.

The first had a diamond necklace on it. I knew Bella would hate them spending that much money on her. I took a look at the second; it was a ring, also with a diamond. Bella probably would not talk to Alice if she spent this much money; really she would hate her for buying her anything. Then suddenly I had an idea.

"Alice, why don't you design her own crest? She will be a Cullen and she deserves to have one. I think it would mean a lot to her if you designed it yourself too, and it would make her feel more a part of the family, right?" Alice nodded her head vigorously and smiled.

"That's just...perfect, Edward! Genius! Oh, you wanted to speak to me too?"

"About the honeymoon; I want to keep it a secret from Bella. And I also think I have the perfect place in mind," I mused.

She arched her little eyebrow. "Perfect? I will be the judge of that. Where were you thinking?"

"Isle Esme," I said simply. Carlisle brought a small, deserted island for Esme as a gift. It was always hot and the beach was beautiful. We had a main house, which was big enough to fit our entire family and about three others. There were small, secluded shacks around on the beach too, perfect for privacy. Bella would love it.

Alice's face was priceless. Her eyes were wide and her smile grew bigger than I ever thought possible. Suddenly, she jumped off of the bed and attacked me. Her small arms wrapped around me waist as she screamed, "Brilliant! Just brilliant, Edward!" I hugged her back and chuckled.

"Okay," I whispered, "now that that is settled, I'm off to see my Bella." She giggled and let go of me.

"Have fun."

I walked out of her room and went out to the Volvo. I got in a sped off down the road.

As I reached Charlie's house, I slowed down. Better to have the trust of the Chief of Police than have him give me a speeding ticket. I stopped the car and got out, bringing my jacket with me.

I knocked on the door and was surprised when Charlie opened the door instead of the beautiful girl I love.

"Good evening Charlie. Is Bella home?"

Charlie grunted. "Edward, wasn't expecting you tonight. Um, Bella is on the phone to a friend of hers. Come in, I guess." He opened the door wider and let me in.

"Thanks, sir. Should I wait on the couch?" I motioned to the old, battered love seat Charlie called a couch.

He nodded and walked upstairs to get Bella, I assumed.

_What is he doing here? It's getting late! Have to kick him out soon, much to Bells' disgust. _I laughed internally at his thoughts. If only he knew...

**A/N: And there it is! So now it's starting to connect with Breaking Dawn a bit more. Again, (and I know I say this every chapter) sorry it's so late. And over the next few weeks, I have exams so I will be very lucky if I get the chance to update. But it will be the first thing I do when they are finished. **

**Songs I listened to while writing this chapter:  
_Loves Not A Competition (But I'm Winning) - Paramore  
I'll Be Your Lover Too - Van Morrison (and Rob Pattinson's version)  
Think Of You - A Fine Frenzy  
Saved - The Spill Canvas  
Everybody (Backstreet's Back) - Backstreet Boys_**

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...it will give me inspiration to update during exams. **

**Elyse xx**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

**BPOV**

There was a note from Jacqui on my pillow.

_Bella, it's me! __Oh..that's Jacqui by the way. I have some questions I want to ask you about the wedding. Give me a call as soon as you get this – I don't care what time it is just do it! _

I smiled at her enthusiasm and turned the note over to find her phone number scrawled on it and another random number - _158_.

My phone was sitting on my bedside table; I reached over and dialed the number quickly.

"Forks Motel, Stacey speaking." That would explain the random number.

"Um, hi. I was just wondering if there was a Jacqui staying in one of your rooms? I have it down as room 158?" I asked quietly, not wanting to disturb Charlie.

"Can I ask who is calling?"

"Bella. She gave me this number earlier today."

"Would you like me to forward your call to her room? Your name is on the list of people who must be immediately sent to her room if necessary." I giggled quietly. Why did it not surprise me that she would have done something like that…

"Yes please," I replied before hearing the hold tone.

I jumped when I heard a voice at the other end of the line. "Bella!?"

"Hi Jacqui. You said you wanted me to call about the wedding?"

"Ohmigosh! YES! Okay, so I wanted to know what your favourite colour was…and Edward's too!" she quickly added a little louder than necessary.

"Mine is gold…or green," I paused thinking for a moment about Edward's. He had never actually told me his favourite colour per se, but I did know one thing. "Edward always says that blue is his favourite colour on me. Does that help?"

I heard her sigh, "That is so sweet. I mean, yes that helps a lot. Thank you, Bella. So, did you do much planning today?"

I yawned and remembered that I had actually come up to go to bed. "Jacqui, I don't want to be rude but I am really tired. Can I call you back later; I just want to get to sleep."

"Of course! How rude of me, sorry. I forgot that you need to sleep. I'm very, very sorry. I'll call you tomorrow," she said in a rushed voice. "Have a good sleep. And say hi to Edward for me. Bye."

I went to reply but she had hung up. She must have heard my yawns. I placed the phone back by my bed and grabbed my sweat pants and shirt to have a shower.

As I turned the knob on my door, I heard voices down stairs. I had to strain myself to hear.

"Sorry to drop by so late, sir. I just wanted to say goodnight to Bella on my way home from camping. I would have been back earlier, but Emmett decided he wanted to play some baseball," said the velvet voice that I could hear a mile away.

"That's…okay, Edward. I'll go get Bells; just don't take too long. She was very tired and just went to get ready for bed." Then I heard Charlie's heavy footsteps against the stairs.

I opened the door, still holding my things, and acted completely oblivious to the fact that Edward was downstairs waiting for me.

"Time for bed, Dad?" I teased. "Just gonna go have a shower."

"Edward is down stairs waiting for you. Don't stay up too long, Bells. You were really tired before, and it's getting late," he mused before opening his bedroom door. I found that weird because he normally wouldn't have given us privacy.

I dropped my clothes and toiletries by the bathroom door and skipped down the stairs. I saw Edward's face change instantly and found it hard to believe that I ever doubted his love for me.

I ran down the last couple of stairs and straight into his open arms. His scent sent a wave of calm over me. "I missed you," I said into his chest.

He kissed the top of my head as usual. "I missed you too, Bella. How was your day?"

"Uneventful. Hunting?" His smile suddenly turned into a chuckle.

"How would you describe Emmett singing to the Backstreet Boys? I still cannot comprehend his taste in music, really."

I laughed and pulled him to the couch. "I would call that…a sight to see. Maybe he can sing at the wedding."

He abruptly became thoughtful, as if he was remembering something important. "Are you ready to go to bed?" he asked. I nodded and smiled at him.

"Let's finish the show for Charlie. I'll meet you in my room once I've had a shower." I stood up and made my way to the front door.

Edward gave me a sweet kiss on the lips. "Goodnight, Edward," I said a little louder than need be; and then he was gone, up to my window. I closed the door and ran to the bathroom to rush my shower.

Before too long, I was back in my bedroom, making my way to the man lying on my bed. He had his eyes closed, and if I hadn't known any better I would have thought he was sleeping.

He opened his arms for me, but his eyes remained closed. "I was just remembering the first night I stayed with you. I seem to be thinking of that night a lot lately."

I went over and joined him, wrapping my arms around his muscular body. "Why is that?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I suppose I'm just reminiscing. Anyway, you must be incredibly tired, let's get you to sleep."

I nodded and snuggled into him a little more. He placed the blanket around me and turned off my lamp. I felt his cool lips on my forehead. "Sleep well, my sweet Bella. I love you."

"I love you, too."

He started humming my lullaby, but it sounded different; almost like he was still deep in thought but still wanted me to sleep.

"Edward, what's on your mind?" I whispered sleepily.

"Nothing, Bella; I'm alright," he said sadly then continued humming.

Before I could ask any more questions, I fell into a deep sleep.

**AN: sorry it's taken me forever. please review if you want me to keep writing, it helps a lot. **

**love xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know it's late, and incredibly small but hopefully the content will make up for it. BPOV CHAPTER.**

CHAPTER 10

The next two weeks past incredibly fast. Alice had Edward and me at wedding stores almost every day. She even took us to Seattle twice because apparently "Port Angeles has very limited wedding resources; and that means that they cannot possibly supply _everything _for this wedding."

The wedding was occupying just about all of our time, which I knew would happen, but it still surprised me.

Jacqui had accompanied us quite a few times – mainly when Edward had gone hunting and we needed another opinion. She was such a bright and bubbly person; between her and Alice, it was hard to not be happy and have a great time being dragged from one store to the next.

When we did manage to find some free time, I spent it with Edward. However, he quite often seemed distant and as if something incredibly important was on his mind. It was just like the night he had come back from hunting. He said that it was simply just the wedding getting to him; that it was making him stressed out.

I believed him.

Last night I managed to break down the wall he had built about this.

"It's just that I feel like you are doing this wedding for everybody else; Alice, Esme, Jacqui, even me. And I do not want to force you into doing something that you're not ready for or don't want to do. I realise that we have had this conversation before, and I dislike repeating myself. But I really just want to make sure that this is what you want as well."

I sighed; it was exactly like last time. And all I could do was give him the exact same answer I did last time.

"I love you, I'm going to marry you and there is nothing you can do about it."

He chuckled lightly. "That's what you said last time."

I smiled and brought my hand up to his cheek, "That's because I mean it just as much now as I did then. Edward, you need to realise that. It's making me feel like you don't want to get married to me. I have gotten over my fears and now I cannot wait to see you at the other end of the aisle."

He smiled back and apologised once again for his thoughts, and then he began to hum my lullaby as he usually did.

I was just about to nod off to sleep when he stopped humming and began to run his hands through my hair.

"Bella, would you mind coming to my house tomorrow, there is something that...well, just, would you mind?" he whispered.

I simply nodded before kissing him goodnight and falling asleep.

I was sitting in the living room of Edward's house; each of the Cullen's surrounding me and smiling. It was slightly embarrassing and a small blush rose to my cheeks.

I heard Alice clear her throat quietly before she began to speak.

"Bella, you know that you are already a part of this family, even if you and Edward aren't married yet. We all love you to bits and we wanted to do something to show you how much we love you and how grateful we are for you bringing Edward back to life," she got up off of the couch as she spoke and walked over to the small table by the door.

She picked up a little blue box that had a midnight blue ribbon wrapped around it. It was then handed to me with a peck on the cheek.

Slowly, I pulled the ribbon loose and opened the box.

Sitting on the little plush cushion was a cuff bangle. And there in the middle of it was the Cullen Crest. The white gold was intricately formed around the crest, creating tiny swirls. I gasped at the beauty and the thought of being given my own crest.

The sight brought tears to my eyes and I smiled up at them all.

"Thank you, all of you, so much. This is just...beyond words. I love this and I love you all, so, so much. I just..." Edward latched onto my hand and pulled me into his chest. "Ahhh, this is all so overwhelming."

They all laughed and came over to give me each a hug. As Esme gave me one, she whispered in my ear. "I cannot thank you enough for giving me my son back; you are truly amazing," and with that, she kissed my cheek.

It was such an emotional moment that I didn't even hear the knock at the door.

Alice skipped to open it and then Jacqui walked into the living room. "Hi guys! Umm, I have someone that I want you to meet. This is my sister, Sarah."

**_Songs I listened to:  
A Praise Chorus – Jimmy Eat World  
Love Song – Anberlin  
Counting The Stars – Short Stack  
Two Is Better Than One – Boys Like Girls ft. Taylor Swift  
Betterman – Pearl Jam  
The Back Of My Head – Short Stack  
Here We Go Again – Paramore_**

**Okay, so once again I am going to have to apologise greatly for the amount of time it took me to update. I am not going to come up with excuses; all I can do is say sorry and YAYY! I updated!  
I want to thank you all for staying with me through this story even if I havent been a great author. Also, happy birthday to Jacqui, again (it was a few weeks ago, but this story is for her, so I feel as though I should say it). Sooo, HAPPY BIRTHDAY JACQUELINE ANN! I LOVE YOU LOTS :)  
That's about it for now. But I just want to say that I am not promising or even hinting as to when I will update next - I just happened to have A LOT of time on my hands today. Sorry again.**

**Love Elyse xx**


End file.
